


A drop in the ocean

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets someone on Holiday is it love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drop in the ocean

Harry's was so excited, he was finally going on holiday, he'd packed the night before and as he approached the airport he started to worry that he didn't have everything,  he was going through what he packed in his head, 

"Are you okay Harry?" His mum Anne asked   
"Fine, just double checking" Harry said  
"Well it's too late now anyway, we better get a move on" she said, looking at her watch  
Harry was carrying Gemma's bag, she was focusing on looking at cute boys, Harry dragged her bag into the line where they stood for about 30 minutes, 

Louis was also going on Holiday with his family His mum, stepdad Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Pheobe, they were really loud and tired, Louis was anxious about the flight but knew he'd be alright, as he got in the line, he heard a loud speakerphone call his flight, he picked up his bags and walked over there

"Come on mum" Louis said  
Lottie rolled her eyes,  
the Tomlinsons pulled there hand luggage towards the plane, as they boarded they split themselves into 3's Louis, Pheobe and Lottie and Johannah, Felicitie and daisy, Mark sat behind them, they were sat resonably near the front of the plane, Louis phone beeped as he pulled it out of his pocket he had a text from his girlfriend Eleanor, 

"Hey Baby, have a good holiday, gonna miss you"  
"Hey, I will babe, gonna miss you more"  
"I love youuuu"  
"I love youuu more"

Louis put his phone away ready for take off, he buckled his belt and listen to the safety video while trying to control his younger siblings, as the plane took off, Pheobe let out a squeek with excitement at the speed the plane was going, when they were in mid-air they were allowed to unbuckle there sit belts,

Harry walked past and Louis stopped in astonishment at how perfect the boy was, brown curly hair, dimples when he smiled, blue eyes, the boy walked into the toilet, Louis followed him, there was a queue

"Hey" Louis said nervously  
"Hi" Harry replied in a deep husky voice  
"I'm Louis" Louis said  
"Harry" he replied  
"Long flight" Harry said  
"Yeah trying to control younger siblings isn't the ideal thing to do"  
Harry giggled, "You got that right"  
Louis phone went off.  
"My girlfriend again" Louis said  
"Nice one" Harry replied  
  
  


The boys went to the Loo and then went back to their seats Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis, 3 hours dragged, he couldn't wait to get off and try and find him, when the plane landed Harry looked for Louis, when he spotted him Louis smiled at Harry and they got on the same coach and couinsidently, they were staying at the same hotel, Harry helped Louis get his bags off the coach, 

"Thanks" Louis said  
"No problem" replied Harry  
"Room number?" Harry asked  
"312" Louis replied  
They went up in the lift,   
"So where you from, don't worry, I'm not Jimmy Saville or anything" Louis said  
"Cheshire, Homeschapel" Harry laughed  
"Very precise" Louis said, "I'm from Doncaster"  
"Nice" Harry said  
Harry dropped his bags off and said bye, they knew they'd see eachh other again,

The next day the boys met by the pool,   
"Harry" Louis said,  
"Hey" Replied Louis  
"Wanna grab a drink?/" Harry asked  
"Trying to seduce me?" Louis winked  
"You wish" Harry joked,  
They ordered a drink and sat down, they were both funny and found each other hilarious, they'd meet everyday and go out partying at night, they'd grab lunch together and chill out in the room some afternoons watching 16 & pregnant and taking the piss of some of the girls.

"You're like my best friend" Harry said  
"Like?" Louis questioned  
"Fine" Harry said, "You are my best friend"   
Louis nudged him "Awwwh how sweet of you"  
Harry giggled "Want another?"  
"Nah it's cool, I better get back" Louis said  
"Yeah same" Harry nodded  
They walked back together a few times there hands touched but they didn't care, they were just talking and looking at the beautiful night life of teneriefe all the light up shops and bars and the hot weather and spinning things kids were chucking in the air, people were staring at them but they didn't know why, they wern't actually holding hands or anything, as they got back Louis went to his room and invited Harry in, his family were still at the disco and Harry and Louis decided to play truth or dare, Harry chose Truth and Louis called him a whimp, but joking, he asked him if he could date anyone in the whole world who would it be, being Harry chose Beyoncé, Louis laughed and they continued the game, when it was 12 Harry decided to get back to his room, the boys said they'd meet by the pool and so they did, 

When Harry came down Louis was already in the pool.

"Harry" Louis said,  
Louis splashed him causing Harry to scream in shock, "Oi" He said laughing,  
Louis pulled him in causing a big splash, they landed extremely close to one another, there faces only 2 cm apart,

"Louis" Harry said slowly,   
"Yeah?" He replied  
"Don't get mad, yeah?"  
"About..?"  
"About who i love"  
"It's none of my buisness" said louis disheartedly, thinking it wasn't him, he was sad because he had a massive crush on Harry  
"It, is when it's you" Harry said,  
Without hesitation Louis grabbed him and pulled him underwater, they kissed, 

 

 

 

 

"I love you" Louis whispered,  
Harry stroked Louis' face "I love you more" Harry said  
That night Louis called Eleanor and ended it with her, leaving her confused and unsure,

Harry and Louis went out for a drink again but this time it was more romantic as they held hands walking up the street,

 

They got a few perculiar looks but they didn't care, as they sat down to drink Louis kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry smiled showing his dimples that Louis absolutelty adored, but what they didn't realise is that Harry and Louis' family both noticed them, they didn't say anything untill they both got back to the room,   
"I saw you and Louis" Gemma said  
"Shit" Harry replied looking down  
"It's okay you know, if you love him, you love him" Gemma said hugging Harry  
"I do" Harry said,   
Gemma smiled, "knew it"

Anne heard and was also walking towards Harry  
"I love you no matter what" She said,

 

Meanwhile Louis' mum and Step-dad congratulated Louis but his little sisters un aware of what was going on, he was left to explain it to them,

"You know El?" Louis said,  
"Your girlfriend?" Lottie said  
"Yeah" he replied,  
"Well we aren't together anymore" Louis explained,  
"What why?" Lottie asked  
"I love someone else" Louis said  
"Who?" Pheobe eagerly asked,  
"Harry" Louis spitted out  
"But Harry's a boy!" Fizzy said,   
"Yeah, I know" Louis said,  
Lottie hugged him, and they all went to bed,

On there last day Harry and Louis said goodbye and agreed to meet up they kissed

They agreed to try and make it work as they loved each other, saying goodbye was the hardest part, at the airport they hugged and held eachother tight 

"I love you" Harry whispered  
"I love you too" Louis whispered tears running down his cheeks  
"Don't cry" Harry said, wiping Louis' tears with his thumb,  
"I'm gonna miss you" Louis said,  
"I'll miss you too" Harry said, pulling him in for another hug  
They both left the airport, Crying all the way home, Lottie comforted Louis, 

"You'll see him again" She said,  
Louis nodded.

 

 

A few months later,

Harry and Louis decided to move in together, they moved in Doncaster, obviously Eleanor hated Harry but they both didn't care, they were too in love to mind,   
"I love you" Harry said kissing Louis' cheek while he was sat on the sofa,  
" I love you more" Louis said

 

 

 

 

This was the start of something big.


End file.
